Unexpected love!
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: sequel to Kagi-chan's EijiRyoma fic ch3 in Learn 2 fly collection in Tenisu no Ojou-sama account .plz read that be4 reading this.Kage, Eiji's cousin is coming to Seigaku to teach the one who has been bothering her cousin a lesson.ful sum,pairin insideRnR
1. Kage arrives

**Unexpected love!!**

Summary: Sequel to Kagi-chan's EijixRyoma oneshot 'Loving You'… As promised, Eiji's cousin, Kage is coming to meet him. When she sees what her beloved cousin has suffered through, her protective streak rises to seek revenge for her brother. The other regulars, who know her, apart from Momo, Kaidoh and Ryoma, support her whole-heartedly. But is her appearance giving rise to a developing love story involving her? Or is it going to be a love triangle? Or a love quadrangle perhaps…? Well read and review if you want to know...

Pairings:

Kage (Kagome) and Tezuka and Fuji and Yukimura

Ryoma and Eiji

Slight Inui and Kaidoh

Slight Atobe and Sanada

One-sided feelings for Kagome from some others

Warning: BL (hugging, slight kissing, nothing intense), Fuji and Kagome's actions, OOCness, Kagome Harem, Fuji, Tezuka and Yukimura will love Kagome as well as each other.. this isn't a oneshot.. SAKUNO BASHING.. SO IF YOU LIKE SAKUNO KEEP OUT....

**A/N: Please read Kagi-chan's Eiji and Ryoma oneshot (chapter 3 in her 'Learn to fly' collection which is in her other account, i.e., Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome) before you read this, since this is a sequel fic to that...**

Disclaimer: Me no own…. Me own only the plot and OCs I use in this fic…

Dedicated to: Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome (also called Demonic kunoichiKagi)

Hope you like this Kagi-chan :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1: Kage arrives

She hoped that Eiji was feeling better. She had to lead her team to victory since the previous tournament she played with her team in, which had ended a few days ago, had been the last tournament she would participate in with her team. Ever since she had talked to her Aunt and Uncle, she had wanted to meet her cousin badly.

When she had called him the next day but had talked to Fuji, she trusted that Eiji was feeling better. She could still remember the conversation she had with him.

**Flashback**

She heard the ring of her cousin's phone, wondering why he wasn't picking it up. Usually, he picked it up within the first ring. Hearing the ring stop, she knew the phone had been picked up.

"Eiji" she said in her soft voice, expecting Eiji to have picked up the phone.

"Nope, Eiji is a little busy little Kage-chan" she heard Fuji's voice say then chuckle.

"Fuji?" she asked, surprised that it was the 'Tensai' who had picked up the phone rather than her cousin

She heard him hum, then reply, "Yep. And I told you not to call me Fuji. Call me Syuusuke, ne Kage-chan."

She sighed "And I told you about calling me that. Why do you insist on calling me your little Kage-chan or just Kage-chan anyways. It's weird."

She heard him chuckle again before replying, "I think it is cute!"

"You would, wouldn't you." She sighed again, knowing that the smile on Fuji's lips must have widened. She shook her head softly before continuing "Anyways where is that cousin of mine. I wanted to tell him that I am coming down for a visit. My aunt and uncle had expressed their worry for Eiji. They say he has been gloomy lately, though he has tried to hide it."

"Saa...I see. Yes, Eiji has been down lately, but not to worry. He won't be for long." she heard him reply

"If you say so, Fu..." She heard a cough from Fuji which made her halt in speaking and with a resigned sigh, she decided to continue. "Syuusuke. Well tell Eiji that I will be down there in two weeks. I have to go though. Ja." she finished seeing the Vice-captain of her team, Sako Fujikawa, standing in front of her, waiting for her call to end.

"Aa. I will tell him, Kage-chan. Ja ne." with that said, she heard the call end, and flipped her phone closed.

Finally, looking at Sako, she nodded and they both made their way to practice.

**Flashback ends**

She shook her head at the memories; she was happy that her cousin had got together with the one he liked, and she also knew that her cousin like a **boy** not a girl. She didn't mind it really; she just wanted her precious cousin to be happy.

But when she had recieved a call from Fuji, she found out that someone who liked Ryoma Echizen, Eiji's boyfriend, and didn't want them both to be together was ruining the work Eiji had spent a lot of time getting done, she was very angry. She knew why Eiji didn't tell her about this; he didn't want her to worry.

On that day itself, she had talked to her family as well as her cousin's family and decided that she would be studying at Seigaku now. She would finish her graduation there, and maybe, spend some time with her cousin and old friends, the Seigaku regulars. She would never say it aloud, but she missed them. After all, there were very less peple in the Girl's tennis team who could even ace her once. The boys, on the other hand, were amazing players and really made her try her hardest, especially the Captain, Tezuka and the Tensai, Fuji. They were the ones she had the most fun playing against.

She had played each and every one of Eiji's friends and even though, she had not managed to defeat quite a few of them, she **did** have a lot of fun with them, much more than with any girl she played.

She sighed, ignoring the looks she was getting from the boys who were travelling on the same train as her. It irritated her that even though they didn't know her, they were still looking her over like dogs looking at a bone, with hunger. She was glad that she was getting closer to reaching her destination, and she would finally be away from these scavengers.

Finally reaching her destination, she stepped off the train and stepped out of the station calmly, her tennis bag on her shoulder and a smaller clothes bag in the other hand. Once she was out of the station, she walked over to the machine nearby and inserted a coin in the coin slot. Taking the Ponta, she set her clothes bag down next to her and opened it.

Taking out her cell phone, she flipped it open and dailled Eiji's number, wanting to ask him where he was. She wanted to see them all again. She also wanted to meet this Ryoma Echizen, who her precious cousin seemed to like so much.

She took a few sips of her Ponta as the ring went through. She heard the phone being picked up and Eiji's voice say, "Hello?" Seeing as he sounded slightly depressed, Kagome decided to keep the talk short; she wanted to meet her brother, make him smile and make sure that he was his cheerful self again. The one who did this to her precious cousin was going to PAY

Quickly asking him where he and the others were, she mentally took note of the voices behind him, though quiet. Finally when he told her that they were at the Street courts, she replied that she's be there in ten minutes. They bid 'Bye' to each other and Kage finished off her Ponta, then threw the can into a nearby trash bin.

She hailed a taxi and made her way towards the Street Ciourts where her cousin and the others were. She knew Fuji would be there; she had to talk to the sadist about something, she smirked and looked out of the window of the Taxi, already having thoughts about how to make the person who was troubling Eiji pay.

About ten minutes later she reached the street tennis courts, got off of the Taxi with her bags, paid the driver and turned towards the courts. Entering said courts, she looked around for her brother and the others, smiling a rare soft smile upon spotting them with three other boys, she didn't know.

Walking over to them she stopped when she was a few steps away from them. Letting go of her clothes bag, so that it fell to the ground with an almost inaudible 'Thud', she crossed her arms across her clothed yet well developed chest.

Clearing her throat to get their attention, she smirked when they looked at her and their eyes widened in surprise. "Hey guys. I'm back..." she said, smirking at their shocked faces. she knew they were shocked, not because of seeing her there, but because of how much she had grown in the five years since they had seen her.

As for the regulars, they couldn't believe she had become so beautiful since the time five years ago when they had last seen her. They could still remember the small girl, almost a foot shorter than them all, wearing black shorts and a T-shirt with a black side-facing cap on her head. She used to look so cute all those years ago. But now, they all had their eyes widened in surprise, even Tezuka's eyes were slightly widened and Fuji's eyes had snapped open at the sight of the fifteen year old female.

She seemed to have grown in height to almost their own height, maybe a couple of inches shorter than Ryoma, who was an inch shorter than most of them. She had developed curves in all the right places and was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white halter-neck top. She was still wearing the black cap she would wear when they were younger, but it looked more feminine now. Her feet were covered with white zip-up boots with three inch heels. Her blue-hued raven black hair had grown from its length to her shoulders five years ago to past her hips, and that was when it was tied into a high ponytail at the top of her head. So if left down it would reach past mid-thigh they were sure. Her complexion was still as lightly tanned as it had been before, yet she looked even more beautiful. She was wearing a slim white bracelet watch on her left wrist- the same one they all had pitched in to give her when she was leaving to go back to her home all those years ago. Her eyes that had always seemed to appear a midnight blue, now seemed to have softened to a soft sapphire blue.

As they all stood shocked, Eiji bounced over to his favourite cousin saying, "Kage-chan, Kage-chan, nya!!! I missed you sooo much." He glomped her as soon as he reached her making Ryoma slightly jealous, seeing as his Eiji was being so affectionate with a girl he didn't know.

As Kage smiled and hugged the acrobat back, Ryoma's jealousy increased as he started glaring at her hugged for a little while before Kage gently bonked the acrobat on the head, making Ryoma's glare intesify slightly.

Eiji put his hand on his head and whined softly, "Why did you do that, Kage-chan, nya?"

Kage placed her hands on her hips, as she looked at him with a slightly stern look. "Why didn't you tell me that you were being bothered by some girl?" Seeing him look at the ground guiltily, she sighed and gently placed her hand on his cheek. Eiji looked at his Kage-chan and smiled apologetically, seeing her soft look. Kage sighed before continuing, "I know you don't want me to worry, Eiji but i'm your cousin, aren't i?" At her question, Ryoma's glare and jealousy died out and he could vaguely see why Eiji seemed to love this Kage-chan so much.

At his nod, she smiled softly at him and replied, "Even if you wouldn't have told me" she glared at him llightly, "at least, someone from the team would have told me. I'm glad that Fu.." she stopped herself as the soft clearing of a throat reached her ears. Sighing, she briefly glanced at the smiling tensai, before loooking back at her cousin. "Syuusuke told me about it, otherwise i would have never come to know about what you've been suffering through."

She glanced thankfully at the 'Tensai' whose smile widened slightly, as he opened his eyes to look at the raven-haired girl with a soft, welcoming look, his affections for her rekindling. He glanced sideways at their former captain and his smile widened, seeing the small almost invisible smile on his usually stoic face. He could already see that Tezuka's feelings for their Kage-chan were rekindling. He caught the stoic captain's eyes and thought to himself, _'Aaa... Maybe, now is the chance for us to get her to fall for either one or else both of us.'_

Closing his eyes, he faced Kage again as she continued talking to Eiji. Feeling that the cousins had had enough time for themselves, he stepped over to stand behind the raven-haired girl and gently wrapped his arms around her. Kage's eyes widened slightly before she relaxed and leaned against the tensai.

"Welcome back, Kage-chan." Fuji said, gently nuzzling his nose against her cheek. She smiled and faced a bit towards him, so that her temple connected with his forehead. Soon enough, she was pulled out of the tensai's arms and into each and every other former third year's arms instead, first Taka-san, then a short hug from Inui, and then Oishi, each one of them wecoming her back.

Turning to where Tezuka was standing a few feet to her right, Kage gently untangled herself from Oishi and walked over to the stoic Captain. Smiling, she said, "I'm back, Mitsu-kun"

The nick-name, which Kage had given him all those years ago couldn't keep his smile from his face as he gently pulled the younger girl into his arms for a hug, saying to her softly, "Welcome back, Kagome-chan"

Once they had pulled back, Kagome looked at the three boys she didn't know before looking at the others questioningly. A few minutes later, intoductions were passed and Kagome was standing in front of Ryoma looking at him with an eyebrow raised. She circled him and said, "Not bad, Eiji." she looked at Eiji, who blushed softly, before turning back to the hazel-eyed prince.

"I have a feeling we're gonna get along quite well, Ryoma-kun" she said, holding out her hand for Ryoma to shake. He looked at it for a second before smiling a small smile. "Kagome Higurashi, Eiji's cousin. You can call me Kagome, like Mitsu-kun, or Kage, like for some reason unknown to me, Syuusuke calls me."

She smirked, hearing Fuji say from behind her, "It's cute, Kage-chan. and it suits you."

"If i'm right, i'll be in your class. I will also be asking Coach Ryuuzaki if i can be the Assistant Coach and Manager of your team. So if she agrees, please treat me well." she said bowing slightly.

Ryoma smiled a small smile and thought to himself, _'Yup, i'm sure we'll get along just fne, Kagome-chan'_

Remebering that she had talk to Fuji about something, Kagome, or Kage, turned to the tensai before walking oer to him, "I need to have a word with you, Syuusuke." she made sure to call him by his first name, not last name.

Fuji raised an eyebrow but nodded all the same. Looking at the others, Kagome said, "I want to talk to him in private, so i'll meet you guys tomorrow, and Eiji, i'll meet you at home, k? Could you take my bag home, please?"

They all looked at each other, wondering what it was that Kagome wanted to talk to Fuji about, and that too shrugged, deciding that they'll find out the next day anyway, so they bid good-bye to the two of them and left toward their homes. Before Eiji left, he picked up Kagome's clothes bag and turned to the 'Tensai', "Take care of Kage-chan for me, k, Fujiko?" he told him seriously.

Fuji's eyes opened revealing his aqua orbs, as he gazed seriously at his best friend, "Aaa... Don't worry about Kage-chan, Eiji. I won't let anything happen to her." he said looking at the red-haired acrobat who listened to him, then nodded knowing that Fuji will take care of his Kage-chan, if anything happens.

Bidding each other good-bye, Eiji and Ryoma, who had been waiting for his boyfriend to finish whatever he had to talk about, dispersed as Kagome walked next to Fuji towards a nearby cafe, so that they could talk.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**That's the end of Chapter 1 of my new fic... how did you like it?**_

_**Please ignore any mistakes i've made since we just installed a new programme in my computer... and unfortunately, my MSWord has disappeared from my computer *sniff sniff...***_

_**Anyway, i'm very happy with what i've come up with for this chapter... and i hope you like it as well... please read and review... the more reviews i get, the faster i update..:)**_


	2. The talk and the match

**A/N: I've posted a new chapter of my song-fic oneshot collection... So all of you who haven't read it yet.. please read and review that too...**

Pairings:

Kage (Kagome) and Tezuka and Fuji and Yukimura

Ryoma and Eiji

Slight Inui and Kaidoh

Slight Atobe and Sanada

One-sided feelings for Kagome from some others

Warning: BL (hugging, slight kissing, nothing intense), Fuji and Kagome's actions, OOCness, Kagome Harem, Fuji, Tezuka and Yukimura will love Kagome as well as each other.. this isn't a oneshot.. SAKUNO BASHING.. SO IF YOU LIKE SAKUNO KEEP OUT....

Disclaimer: Me no own…. Me own only the plot and OCs I use in this fic…

Dedicated to: Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome (also called Demonic kunoichiKagi)

Hope you like this Kagi-chan :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: The talk and the match

They walked along for almost ten minutes in comfortable silence, neither of them saying anything to interrupt the other's thoughts. Reaching the said cafe, Kagome and Fuji entered the shop and made their way towards the counter. As they ordered a drink each and some fries, they were aware of the stares and glares boring into their backs.

Sighing, Kagome whispered so that only the 'Tensai" with her could hear. "Che.. Why can't these people mind their own business?" Her voice clearly revealed her annoyance with the boys and girls sitting in the cafe.

Fuji chuckled softly before reaching an arm over to gently hug the girl's shoulders, trying to make her feel better. Kagome didn't like attention being on her, which was one of the many reasons why he and Tezuka liked the younger raven-haired beauty. She was completely selfless, helping people in her own way. Only people she trusted got to see this side of her. Her smiles, though very rare, were breathtaking when shown, that's why very less people got to see her smiling. Her skill backed up her sometimes cold-hearted statements, just like Ryoma's did.

_'She was very like Ryoma, yet not.' _he thought with a soft sigh, but that wasn't the reason why he and Tezuka seemed to care about her so much. After all, they had met Kagome before meeting Ryoma. They just loved her for what she was. They all knew how protective she was over not only her Eiji, but also over whoever she was close to, whoever she considered her friends, which now includes all the Seigaku regulars and any others she seemed to find tolerable.

He chuckled softly at that thought, which made Kagome look at him questioningly. He shook his head and with the usual smile on his face, said, "Aaa... It's nothing, Kage-chan. Just thinking about something."

Kagome nodded to the answer, but frowned at the name, "I will never understand the reason why you think that that wierd nick-name" she saw him open his eyes to which she just raised an eyebrow and continued, "is cute and suits me... Care to elaborate?" She finished

He smiled, with his eyes open this time revealing his mischievous aqua-blue orbs to Kagome. Before he could answer though, their parcel was ready. Fuji closed his eyes and looked at the parcel in surprise before turning towards the waitress. He had just opened his mouth to ask her a question, when Kagome said, "I asked her to change our order into a parcel while you were deep in thought."

He looked at her, then nodded with the usual smile on his face, knowing that because of all the attention they were recieving, his little Kage-chan was getting uncomfortable. Kagome reached into her pocket and made to pull out her money, when he caught her hand and shhok his head to which she looked at him questioningly. "I'll give you a treat this time, little Kage-chan."

Kagome looked at him and went to protest when he placed a finger on her lips and opened his aqua-blue orbs to look at her seriously. Ignoring his look, not at all intimidated by it, she pulled his hand away from her mouth, but the next thing she knew, he had already paid. She huffed when he closed his eyes and smiled at her again, then went to pick up the parcel, but he beat her to it.

Taking it in his hand, he smiled at her and said, "Shall we go now, Kage-chan?" Kagome frowned at both the nick-name and at the fact that he wasn't even letting her hold a small parcel.

She nodded, then stepped past him, the frown still on her lips, clearly showing she was slightly upset with him. He walked behind her, knowing that a walk in the park and a game would cheer her up. Walking faster to step up beside her, he did the one thing that he knew would make her understand- he caught hold of her hand, gently circling her smaller hand with his own.

Her eyes widened and she stopped in her tracks at the gesture. She had never allowed anyone except her friends and family to hold her hand, even for as little as a few seconds. So, it was a slight surprise to her when he suddenly encased her hand in his own, not that it was uncomfortable. To her, it was feeling right, the reason for such a feeling unknown to her.

She relaxed and let him pull her by her hand towards a nearby park which had a few courts behind it where Eiji, Tezuka and he used to take her so that they can practice and play games against each other, with the other former third-years accompanying them sometimes.

Reaching the park, they entered and headed towards Kagome's favourite part. It was the greenest part of the park with a man-made lake and a small bridge across the middle of the lake. From the middle of the bridge you could see the beauty of the whole park. There were benches all around the tree-line, where one could sit and read a book enjoying the soft sounds only Nature and her non-human creations could make. There were dust-bins near every bench so that even if people wish to eat something there, they can throw their trash in the trash-bins. Wanting to maintain to beauty around them, made the people use said trash-bins, thus, keeping the park clean.

Kagome pulled her hand away from the 'Tensai's' and walked over to the nearby bench. Sitting down on it, she kept her bag on the grass next to the bench and looked at him, raising a brow in question. He gave her his usual smile, then made his way to where she was sitting. Sitting down next to her, he placed his bag down on the grass as well, then opened the parcel containing their snacks. Handing her her drink, he took his own in his hand and pulled out the fries..

As they ate, they looked around at the scenery. Once the drinks and fries had finished, Kagome beat Fuji to throwing the trash in the bin. As she walked back to him, she smirked, seeing him pout slightly. She giggled softly, which made him smile as well

Sitting down again, Kagome gently rested her elbows on her knees, cradling her face in her hands as. Fuji looked at her, and couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about. His aqua orbs opened as he started to assess what she was thinking about. He had just opened his mouth to ask her what the matter was, when she said, "Syuusuke, do you know who is the girl who's been troubling Eiji?"

She turned to look at him, her eyes completely serious. _'It seems that she's finally ready to discus what she wanted to talk about'_ he thought to himself before answering, "I don't realy know, Kagome-chan" he said, using her given name, knowing that it was time for some serious talk with his little Kage-chan.

Kagome nodded and went to turn towards the front again when his voice stopped her, "But we all think it's someone from Ryoma's fan-club." Kagome's sapphire gaze snapped towards the 'Tensai' again at his words. "That helps to slim down the options a bit" she nodded, a small smirk on her face. "Do you think Ryoma-kun might suspect someone?" she asked, leaning back on her hands a bit to look slightly at the sky.

Fuji thought about it, then nodded, "Saa... Actually i think he does know who it is. But he probably isn't sure how to handle the situation." Kagome nodded to the information she just recieved and smiled, "Then i'll ask him about it tomorrow, as soon as i get the chance. Whoever she is, SHE. WILL. PAY. No-one gets away with harming the people i care about, especially not after troubling my cousin and friends." She said, her small smile turning to a smirk.

Turning to look at him, she said, "I'll need your help Syuusuke. I don't want anything going wrong with my Mission Make Her Pay" Instantly, the famed 'Tensai' nodded and they started discusing about what to do. They couldn't believe what an amazing team they made together. Fuji was glad that the one who had been ruining his best friend's work would pay, and he was sure everyone else in the team wouldn't mind what they both had planned.

Almost ten minutes of planning later, Kagome held out her hand to him. He accepted and they shook hands, both with miscievous smirks on their faces. Smirking, she said, "Tomorrow as soon as you get the chance, tell the others. I'll tell Ryoma-kun about the plan, though i doubt any of them will mind."

Fuji nodded then replied, "Aaa... It will be done Kage-chan. Now, how about a game?" His eyes closed. having been open the whole time they were discusing, as his smile returned on his face.

Kagome raised a slender eyebrow in question, then nodded, a small smirk appearing on her face again, "You're on, Fuji Syuusuke." He continued smiling his usual smile as they picked up their bags and headed for the nearby courts.

Seeing as it was empty, apart from the few groups hanging around here and there, they placed their bags on the bench near the courts and pulled out a racket each. Fuji quickly shed his jacket and loosened his clothes to maybe prevent them from getting dirty/sweaty seeing as he was wearing their high-school uniform.

Walking over to the net, they stood on opposite sides and Fuji spun his racket after asking Kagome which side she picked, to which she answered rough. It landed on smooth, to which he smiled. It seems he would get to start the game with his serve. They started the match, attracting a lot of attention from the groups standing around the courts, as they all watched in awe as Seigaku's famed 'Tensai' played against an equally talented female. For every point he would take, Kagome would soon take it back. Their game kept going for almost twenty minutes, with Fuji winning, then Kagome catrching up to him. They were so evenly matched that no-one watching them play could take their eyes away even for a moment. Kagome's cap had fallen off her head within the first five minutes of the game yet she didn't really care. She was having too much fun playing against her old enemy and friend, who seemed to have improved quite a lot in the years she had been away from them. If the 'Tensai' had improved so much, she wondered how much their 'buchou' must have improved, considering that his elbow should have healed by now.

As they played, they never did realise the audience they were attracting which now seemed to include the Hyoutei, Rikkaidai, St. Rudolf and Yamabuki regulars as well. Almost fifteen more minutes passed until Fuji started leading with a score of 6-6 (114-113)

Just one more point and he would win. He really couldn't believe that he had missed playing against his little Kage-chan so much, after all, playing against her was as much fun as playing against any of their opponents. He used a smash to try to get that one point, yet even when Kagome tried to reach it, she seemed unsuccessful, having reached the ball just a second too late as it bounced once in the court then out. In the end, it seemed that Fuji had won with the final score of 7-6 (115-113)

Kagome bent down, hands on her knees and panted as Fuji stood where he was standing last, panting hard as well. Both were covered in a layer of sweat but.. Man, had he missed this. Playing against this girl two-years younger than him and the other former-third-years was as much fun as it used to be when they had first met her.

Finally catching their breath, Kagome picked up her cap and after placing it back on her head, they both moved towards the net and shook hands, both with satisfied smiles on their faces, Fuji's eyes were open as looked at Kagome with a soft, welcoming, yet satisfied smile. _'It felt good to have her back'_ he thought to himself before the sound of cheers and applause reached both their ears.

Turning towards the source of the sound, the two teens looked around them, surprised at all the audience they had gathered. Kagome's face turned blank again as the usual smile returned to Fuji's lips. Kagome adjusted her cap a little, muttering, "Che... attention" to which Fuji chuckled. As the rest of the crowd dispersed, the four tennis team who had been watching as well walked over to them, wondering who the girl was, while a couple of them were excited to see that she had returned.

"Kagome-chan, you're back..." Yuuta said, walking over to her and giving her a one-armed hug. She used to be his doubles partner when his elder brother used to bring Eiji and her home and they used to play a game of doubles. He rememberd the way both their mother and sister, had fallen in love with her at first sight, after all, she was everything they wanted in a girl for either of their boys. Yumiko, their sister, loved dressing her up all those years ago and Kagome had only played along so as to not hurt her feelings.

"Hello to you too, Yuuta-kun." she said, a bit stoically, though she didn't push him away. Knowing that she didn't like attention and PDAs that much, Yuuta pulled back after a few seconds. However, before Kagome could relax, she felt someone else hug her from behind, making her stiffen and Fuji frown. "Kagome-chan" they heard the boy say.

Recognising the voice, Kagome calmed down and gave a small smirk/smile, and turned to look at the curly black-haired, dark-green eyed ace of the Rikkaidai team. "Hey" she said, a slight bit of warmth in her voice, making Fuji's eyes snap open in jealousy.

"I'm so glad you're back, Kagome-chan.. I missed you." he said, clinging to her a bit more. Kagome sighed and replied, "I missed you too, Akaya-kun. Now could you please let me go?" she said, her voice slightly stern.

Kirihara held her for a few more seconds before releasing her. Kagome smiled a small smile as a 'Thank you' then looked around at all the other unfamiliar boys gathered around them. She raised an eyebrow, sliently asking her three old friends who they all were, to which the three chuckled. However, before they could reply, Kagome's phone rang.

Reaching into her bag, Kagome pulled it out and scowled at the name of the caller.

Pressing the 'Answer' button after flipping it open, "What do you want? And how did you get my number..?" she asked the person, anger evident in her voice.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Hey people, this is the second chapter of this fic... Hope you liked it.... How does she know Akaya? Who was the one who called Kagome? What has he done that has made Kagome so angry? Guess if you can.... **_

_**Please ignore any mistakes i've made... and I ended this in a cliffy since even though a lot of you are alerting and favouriting my fics... there are very few of you who are reviewing... so please do review after you read this chapter....**_

_**~*~Ani-chan~*~**_


	3. Who was on the phone? and Introductions

**A/N: There won't be any Inuyasha or Prince of Tennis character, apart from Sakuno and some other PoT girls i think, bashing in this, so those of you who think that the one Kage is talking ot on the phone with so much anger, is Inuyasha, you're sadly mistaken. Infact Inuyasha and Kikyo will be some of her closest friends in this... Even though i'm neutral towards both, Inuyasha and Kikyo, i don't really want to bash them up in this fic...**

Pairings:

Kage (Kagome) and Tezuka and Fuji and Yukimura

Ryoma and Eiji (_Neko Pair_)

Slight Inui and Kaidoh (_Emerald Pair_)

Slight Atobe and Sanada (_Tango Pair_)

One-sided feelings for Kagome from some others

Slight other BoyxBoy pairings: _Dirty pair _(GakutoYuushi), _Sweet Pair _(BuntaJirou), _Platinum Pair _(MasaharuHiroshi), _Silver Pair _(RyouChoutarou), _Kinky Pair _(RenjiAkaya)

Warning: BL (hugging, slight kissing, nothing intense), Fuji and Kagome's actions, OOCness, Kagome Harem, Fuji, Tezuka and Yukimura will love Kagome as well as each other.. this isn't a oneshot.. SAKUNO BASHING.. SO IF YOU LIKE SAKUNO KEEP OUT....

Disclaimer: Me no own…. Me own only the plot and OCs I use in this fic…

Dedicated to: Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome (also called Demonic kunoichiKagi)

Hope you like this Kagi-chan :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: Who was on the phone? and Introductions...

Pressing the 'Answer' button after flipping it open, "What do you want? And how did you get my number..?" she asked the person, anger evident in her voice.

She listened to the person speak for a while before hissing out, "How dare you! Stop following me. You have no right to demand anything of me" Hearing her words, the Rikkaidai regulars, Yuuta and Fuji looked at the younger girl. They knew this was serious if she was talking to the person so angrily. She listened to the person reply then looked around at all the people surrounding her. Smirking, she answered, "Try it, i dare you"

"You wish" she finally said before flipping her phone closed in anger. Slipping the said device into her bag, she sighed. She looked around at all the boys surrounding her and smirked seeing as she spotted her other friends, the other Rikkaidai regulars, standing there. It seems they had appeared a bit after her phone rang.

"Hey guys" she said, smirking at them. The Rikkai regulars smiled back, however, unable to stop themselves, Marui and Niou gently glomped the younger girl. They pulled away when their Captain cleared his throat. Everyone knew that Kagome hated PDAs, atleast in most cases. The Trickster and Net Specialist of the Rikkaidai team pulled away from the younger girl yet continued smiling at her.

"Who was on the phone, Kage-chan?" Fuji asked the younger girl, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. Kagome turned to look at Seigaku's Tensai before her eyes narrowed. Fuji's eyes opened to reveal his aqua blue eyes seeing her anger. "A stupid fan-boy of mine. He's been following me for the last seven years." she said, almost hissing it out in her anger.

Both of them turned to look at the Rikkaidai Vice-captain when he said, "Is he still following you, Kagome-chan?" He as well as the other Rikkaidai regulars had their eyes narrowed in anger. Kagome gave him a nod before glancing at all the teams gathered around them, apart from the Rikkai regulars. She didn't know why but even though they, apart from Fuji, Yuuta and the Rikkai regulars, were all strangers to her, she felt as though she could trust thm.

Following her line of vision, the ten boys, including Yuuta and Fuji, looked around at all their friends/rivals. They knew that they could trust them with what Kagome had to say. Kagome looked at Yukimura when she felt him place his hand on her other shoulder, the one which Fuji's hand wasn't placed on. She felt Fuji's hand tighten gently on her shoulder before Yukimura said, "They are all good people, Kagome-chan. You can trust them."

Kagome looked at them all and nodded. Her friends introduced her to them and vice versa and were quite surprised when Kagome seemed to become immediate friends with them all. They all could see how similar she was to Seigaku's current captain, who all the previous regulars still treated like the baby of the team, with her slightly cocky attitude, and amazing skill.

"So who were you talking to?" Fuji asked her again. Kagome sighed softly before walking away from the two boys, making them return their hands to their side. Kagome walked over to the nearby wall, before turning and leaning against it. The completely serious look in her eyes told them, excluding the Rikkai regulars, since they knew how serious this was, that what she was to tell them was a very serious matter.

Together they walked over towads her, only to stand in front of her, all of them curious as to who she was talking so angrily with on the phone. Looking around at them all, she said, "As i said before, the guy who called me was my fan-club president." Turning to look at her Rikkai friends, she said, "You all know who i'm talking about right?"

At their nod, she continued, "He became my fan-club president seven years ago." Before she could continue, Fuji opened his eyes and asked her, "Was this guy bothering you before you met us, Kage-chan?" Kagome glared at him lightly at the name but replied, "Yes, he was. However, he didn't seem that serious about dating me at that time." she said, answering his unasked question, 'Why didn't you tell us?'

Not letting him ask her anything else, she said, "Ever since i went back to my school after meeting you guys," she looked at the Tensai of Seigaku "he's been following me. To get rid of him, i transferred to Rikkaidai in the first year of Junior High where i met the others." she looked pointedly at the Rikkai boys. She sighed softly before continuing, "However, he followed me there as well. Almsot a year after transferring to Rikkai i had to move to another school just because of this brat. Ever since then he's been following me to every school i've transferred to." she sighed.

Looking at Yukimura and Sanada she asked, "Remember the boy who tried to kiss me once when i was talking to you about the new shot you were trying out?" At her question, most of the boys could feel anger welling up in them. Along with anger, Yukimura and Fuji could also feel jealousy take over their hearts. "You slapped him because he was trying to kiss you right? But when he wasn't able to do so, he tried to take you out instead." Akaya said, making them all turn towards him as he almost growled out. "If Vice-captain Sanada hadn't intervened, he would have succeeded too"

Kagome nodded and sent Sanada a thankful glance before replying, "He deserved both the slap i gave him, as well as the slap he got from Genichirou-kun. Everyone knows i hate it when people try to touch me without my permission." she glared at the wall opposite her, as she thought back to the time this all happened. "He kept on telling me that i will be his. Ha!! What a joke. I'll never date anyone i don't feel anything for." she said softly, almost like she was saying the last part to herself.

The boys looked at each other before Fuji and Yukimura walked over to her. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt her hands being held. She looked at the two boys and the others, apart from Rikkaidai and Yuuta, were surprised that she was allowing the two boys to hold her hand when she had just said that she hates people touching her without her permission. That, in itself, made them realise that even though she may not realise it, she did feel something for the two boys.

Kagome sighed softly when she felt her body being hugged by the boys on either side of her. She felt her eyes fill with slight tears surprising her. She never did realise that the way the brat had been treating her had bothered her so much to bring on tears. The two boys feeling her hands squeeze their hands, looked at the younger girl only to have their eyes widen in surprise when they saw silent tears flowing out of the raven-haired beauty's eyes, which were clenched shut.

They looked at each other before giving a combined sigh. "Cry, Kagome" Fuji said, gently pulling the girl into his arms. Pulling Kagome's cap off her head, Yukimura pulled her hair free of the tie before running his fingers through her long tresses making the mid-thigh length tresses sway gently. The other boys didn't know why but hearing what Fuji had said, made them all feel sad as well. In the short time they'd known her, they had somehow started considering her as their good friend, if not their sister.

Almost five minutes passed before Kagome, soothed by both, Fuji's gentle embrace as well as Yukimura's soothing strokes to her hair, calmed down and pulled away from the two boys. She closed her eeys when she felt gentle fingers wiping her tears away. She opened her softened sapphire orbs to look at two of the three boys she had started to feel for. She didn't know what she felt for these three boys exactly, but she knew she considered them more than friends.

She sighed softly before saying, "Thanks Sei-kun, Syuu-kun" The nick-names she called them by made both the boys look at Kagome in surprise. She hardly ever gave people nick-names, no matter how bothersome their long names would be. Kagome's eyes widened as well when she registered what she had called them, she hadn't meant to. She looked at the two boys wide-eyed, only to get soft smiles from both the boys.

She blushed slightly before bowing her head, "I'm sorry. I..." Before she could continue, she felt someone run their fingers through her hair gently before Fuji said, "We don't mind if you call us that, Kage-chan" Kagome looked up with a smirk, happy that they didn't mind her giving them nick-names but yet said, "But i do mind you calling me Kage-chan"

At his slight pout, she giggled and just for once, decided to show a bit of PDA herself. She gently hugged both the boys, making everyone's eyes widen before Fuji and Yukimura's eyes softened and they hugged the younger girl back. However, she pulled away soon enough, blushing a soft pink.

She felt her chin being cupped before her face was lifted up to face Yukimura. "Don't worry about that brat, Kagome-chan. We all will protect you." he said, loud enough so that all the others standing behind the two smiling boys could hear. Kagome looked at them all, only to see them smile before nodding their heads, "No one will harm ore-sama's friend" they heard the Atobe heir say. They turned to look at the Hyoutei diva to see that he had a smirk on his face as he flicked his bangs.

Kagome, unable to stop herself, smiled, "Thank you, Keigo-kun" her calling the diva by his first name made them all look at her in surprise, "You don't mind me calling all of you by your first names right?" she asked, turning to look at all the boys around her. They all were surprised before noddng, "Not at all, Kagome-chan" Choutarou said, smiling at the younger girl.

They all couldn't help but agree, turning to Dan when they heard him say, "Dadadadan" They raised an eyebrow in surprise when they all saw the boy look so excited, "Kagome Higurashi, Princess of the Tennis Courts, desu?" At Kagomes nod, he said, "Could you play a game against me sometime, desu?"

They all looked at the boy questioningly to which he just replied, "Kagome-chan is just as famous as Echizen-kun, desu. Even if they have never met, they are so similar that they are called the Prince and the Princess of Tennis respectively, desu." He smiled wide as he continued looking at the raven-haired girl, "But, Kagome-chan is more famous as the Princess of the Tennis Courts, desu"

Kagome couldn't hold in a giigle at the way he was saying all that. The Rikkai regulars, Fuji and Yuuta looked at her in surprise; they couldn't believe how easily Kagome was getting along with all the other three teams. To see her giggling, smiling and showing emotions was very rare so the others were lucky she was being so open.

"Man, are you all lucky, puri" Niou said, glomping the younger girl gently, smiling when she didn't push him away this time. Seeing this, Akaya and Marui, too, glomped the younger girl, making her stumble slightly, onl to be rightened by the three boys, though she didn't push them away either, only leaning a bit into Niou's arms.

At all the boys' confused looks, Akaya replied, "Kagome-chan hardly ever shows so many emotions, so you're all very lucky that you seem to have already become a part of her few friends." He hugged Kagome a bit more only pulling away when Renji, seeing that Kagome was starting to push the boys away, pulled his lover away from the younger girl. It seems she was starting to get uncomfortable with all the attention and affection being directed her way.

Yagyuu followed and called, "Kagome-chan seems to be getting uncomfortable with the affection you are all showering her with, Haru, Marui" he said, adjusting his glasses slightly, then smiling when Kagome sent him and Renji thankful looks.

Marui and Niou pulled away from Kagome who sighed softly in relief, before she felt her cap being placed on her head by the dark blue-haired Rikkai tennis team captain. Kagome gave the Rikkai team captain a half-smile then adjusted her cap to the way she liked it- facing sideways. She took the hair tie from Yukimura and slipped it onto her right wrist, letting her hair flow down her back for now.

Suddenly, the sound of a phone ringing broke through all the thoughts and talk passing in and through everyones' minds. Kagome pulled her phone out of her bag and smiled. Pressing the 'Answer' button, Kagome put her phone to her ear and said, "Hey, Eiji"

She talked for a little while with her cat-like cousin before saying, "Alright, i'll be home soon" With that, she said 'Bye' to her brother before flipping her phone closed and slipping it back into her bag.

Turning to Fuji, Kagome said, "Eiji was asking when i'll be home. Everyone is waiting to see me, apparently," she rolled her eyes, knowing yet waiting anxiously for what was waiting for her at home. Fuji nodded and smiled before saying, "I'll walk you home, Kage-chan"

Kagome gave a nod, then turned to everyone around her. "I guess i'll see you all around, then" At their nod and 'See Ya's she smirked then said, "Ja"

The two turned to head back towards the road so as to return home, with Kagome giving a backward wave while Fuji gave them all a last smile after both had picked up their bags.

As they continued walking, they started talking as well, "Saa, Kage-chan... Are you going to tell Eiji and the others about this guy who's troubling you?" Fuji asked the girl, he cared so much about. Kagome sighed yet nodded, "Yes, Syuu-kun. I will tell Eiji about it when i reach home. I'll tell Ryoma-kun about it tomorrow when i talk to him about the plan. As for the others, Could you tell them about it, when you tell them about our plans to make the girl troubling Eiji pay?" she asked, looking at the Seigaku Tensai with serious sapphire blue eyes.

Fuji looked at Kagome and nodded, his smile returning to his face, even as he thought about making the guy troubling his Kage-chan pay. "Aaa... but i want you to promise me that you'll tell us when the guy calls you again. And if he appears at Seigaku, tell us about it as soon as you can, alright?"

Kagome gave a small sigh and a nod before changing the subject, "Do you want to stop over for dinner, Syuusuke? Eiji asked me to invite you as well." Fuji's smile widened slightly as he nodded, "Aaa.. I would love to Kage-chan. Let me inform Nee-san and Okaa-san about it first" Kagome nodded then waited for him to finish calling his mother and sister.

Once that was done, he smiled and nodded before they continued on their way to Eiji's house.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Hey people, this is the end of this chappy... Hope you liked it.... Please ignore any mistakes i've made... **_

_**The next chappy will reveal who has been tropubling our little Neko, Eiji.... Some of the plans will be taking place and bad things will start happening to the girl troubling Eiji... So please read and review and i'll update...:)**_

_**~*~Ani-chan~*~**_


	4. First day Part 1

**A/N: As a boy, Kagome will be named 'Kage Higurashi', meaning that I will mention her as Kagome normally but when someone will speak to her (whether they be the Seigaku regulars, only in the presence of the Junior High boys, or anyone else in Seigaku Junior High) she will be called Kage. You'll understand as you read. If you don't, then please feel free to ask, and I will explain… Enjoy!**

_**Pairings: **_

_**Kage (Kagome) and Tezuka and Fuji and Yukimura**_

_**Ryoma and Eiji (Neko Pair)**_

_**Slight Inui and Kaidoh (Emerald Pair)**_

_**Slight Atobe and Sanada (Tango Pair)**_

_**One-sided feelings for Kagome from some others**_

_**Slight other BoyxBoy pairings: Dirty pair (GakutoYuushi), Sweet Pair (BuntaJirou), Platinum Pair (MasaharuHiroshi), Silver Pair (RyouChoutarou), Kinky Pair (RenjiAkaya)**_

Warning: BL (hugging, slight kissing, nothing intense), Fuji and Kagome's actions, OOCness, Kagome Harem, Fuji, Tezuka and Yukimura will love Kagome as well as each other... this isn't a oneshot.. SAKUNO BASHING... SO IF YOU LIKE SAKUNO KEEP OUT...

Disclaimer: Me no own…. Me own only the plot and OCs I use in this fic…

Dedicated to: Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome (also called Demonic kunoichiKagi)

Hope you like this Kagi-chan :)

**(Description of characters will be given as they are introduced. Pictures of how they look will be in my 'Facebook' photos. Links on profile)**

Chapter 4: First day... Part 1

Kagome, already dressed in the Seishun Gakuen boys' uniform, stopped in front of the school she was to be attending with her brother's boyfriend for the rest of the year. She wore her clothes a bit loose so that they didn't reveal her gender to anyone. She had wrapped her breasts with bandage- tight enough to make her chest look flat yet loose enough so that it didn't cause her any discomfort. The first two buttons of her shirt were open, revealing her slender neck and collar bone. Her jacket was left open to reveal the white shirt and the pants the boys were required to wear clung to her thighs like a second skin. She had no make-up, but her hair was tied into a long braid with her bangs framing her face.

Even with her ruffled look, she still looked good. Her features, though feminine, made her stand out a bit and she knew that she would probably get a fan-club soon enough. Eiji looked at his sister, not wanting her to have any trouble, but, he knew that since his o-chibi-chan was going to be there with her, no-one would dare come near her.

Seeing Ryoma walking towards the school, Eiji smiled wide and ran over to hug his boyfriend, nuzzling him gently, making Kagome smile. Letting them have their moment, Kagome turned back to the school and glared at the few girls and boys who were staring at her.

She had to suppress a sigh when the girls started squealing about how hott/cute 'the new boy' was. She was brought out of her thoughts when Eiji glomped her and nuzzled her gently before saying, "Well, Kage-chan. I have to go to practice now, nya. O-chibi-chan said he'll take care of you and be with you the whole day, nya." Kagome smiled and gave a nod before giving her brother a hug, which he was only too happy to return. Pulling away, he looked into her eyes and said with all the seriousness he could muster up, "And if that boy contacts you in any way, make sure to inform us as soon as you can"

At her nod, he smiled widely and returned to his usual cheerful, smiling self. Bidding them 'bye', the cat-like high-school second year waved and ran off towards the High School section of their school. Kagome followed her cousin's retreating form with a smile for a few seconds before turning her attention back towards Ryoma.

"Shall we go into the school, then, Ryoma-kun?" she asked, her voice making the students around them turn to look at her. Ryoma gave a small nod before glaring at the students who were staring at them. The students, immediately, turned to mind their own business while the girls already started making plans to make a fan-club for the new 'boy'.

"Hn" he said, signaling that she follow him. She stepped over next to him as they started walking towards the school. As they walked, Kagome whispered to the boy, "Ryoma-kun, i wish to speak with you about something. Will it be possible for us to talk during lunch?" At the curious look he shot her, she gave a small barely visible smile, which lasted only for a second yet Ryoma managed to see it and gave a small nod.

Reaching the club locker rooms, Kagome turned to look at her companion and said, "You go on and change, Ryoma-kun. I'm going to go to the courts to ask Ryuuzaki-sensei if i can join the team as the assistant coach, and if possible as a member of the team." At his confused look, she smirked and replied, "Since everyone at this school, but you and possibly Ryuuzaki-sensei, seem to think that I'm a 'boy'" she put the 'boy' in quotes using two of the fingers in either hand, "it might be interesting if she accepts me as a part of the team, maybe even a regular, if possible."

Understanding what she meant, Ryoma gave a smirk of his own before saying, "Hn… Fine, Kagome-chan. I'll meet you there then." Hearing the name he called her, she sighed but replied, "While in the other boys' presence, please call me Kage." At his raised eyebrow, she groaned and explained, "Since I'll be acting like a 'boy', my name will be Kage Higurashi." she finished, accentuating the 'boy' in her sentence.

Ryoma's smirk widened slightly before he nodded with a "Hn". He had to admit his Eiji's cousin was smart. No wonder that two of his senpais seemed to like her so much. He wasn't as naïve as people believed him to be. He knew about others' feelings towards him. In the two years he had been with his senpais, he had learned to look deeper into their hearts and recognize their feelings, if only slightly. From the softening of both his senpais' eyes when she met them yesterday, he knew they felt something for the girl, dressed as a boy. Fuji-senpai he could understand, since his honey-haired senpai seemed to have this mystery about him, but the most shocking thing, at least to him was that their Tezuka-buchou seemed so fond of the girl.

He looked at her, inwardly admiring her features, and knew that he would get along with her better than most other girls, for sure. Kagome smirked in reply before they both turned and Ryoma headed to the locker rooms while Kagome made her way to the courts, knowing which way to go from meeting the regulars at the school five years ago. Her expression turned blank while her eyes became almost a cold sapphire color as she ignored the students around her.

Reaching the courts, she stopped outside the fence for a little while, looking around at all the people in the said court. She was slightly impressed that some of the boys, mainly the regulars, really seemed interested in the sport. She could recognize the seven boys, excluding Ryoma, who she believed were the regulars of the team, and noticed the slight similarity they had with their senpais, the former Seigaku Junior High tennis team regulars.

'_This should be interesting'_ she thought to herself, looking amongst the seven boys with a smirk on her face. She had just spotted Ryuuzaki-sensei when a movement to the side caught her sapphire orbs. Her eyes turned to the right slightly when she glimpsed a green and brown blur off to the side. She watched as the girl with long brown hair braided into two long braids, dressed in the green and white uniform of Seishun Gakuen, as she stopped and looked around inside the courts as though looking for someone.

Her eyes ran over the girl, trying to see what she was up to. The girl stood there, searching the courts before a sour and slightly mean look overtook her features. The girl narrowed her chocolate brown eyes before scowling and turning to head towards the girls' locker room. Kagome raised an eyebrow in surprise at her actions before shaking her head slightly and turning to look around the courts again.

Turning to the older woman again, she smiled and walked over towards her, gaining the attention of the other club members as she passed them. As they watched her, they had to wonder to themselves, why their school had some such feminine 'boy's who, in turn, made them question their sexuality.

Ignoring all the attention being directed at her, Kagome walked all the way over to where Ryuuzaki-sensei stood, talking to the third-year vice-captain of the team. Stopping next to where the elder woman was standing, she waited for her to finish talking to the other boy.

It took a minute for Ryuuzaki-sensei to finish talking to the boy and notice the other 'boy' standing next to her. As Ryuuzaki-sensei took in the 'boy' who had come to stand next to her, said 'boy' looked over the third-year Ryuuzaki-sensei was talking to. The boy had shoulder-length reddish brown hair and soft purplish-red eyes. Dressed in the Seigaku tennis team regular uniform, he had quite a handsome face and a lithe body. As he looked back at her, a small knowing smile curved his lips, almost making her believe that he knew her secret. She raised an eyebrow at him before turning to look at Ryuuzaki-sensei. After all, he seemed trust-worthy enough. She was sure that the two of them would have to have a little chat later.

Before the older woman could say anything, Kagome gave a small bow to her and asked, "Sensei, may I speak to you please?" Ryuuzaki-sensei turned to look at the boy she was speaking with earlier and said, "Takamura, go on and start with some light hitting with Midetsumo before Echizen comes and we start with warm-ups."

The boy looked at Kagome for a bit more before nodding and turning around to walk off towards the other boy. For some reason, Kagome had a feeling that not only does the boy she just saw with Ryuuzaki-sensei know something, but he also seemed to have some developing feelings for her. The thought made her bite back a groan; however, all she did was sigh, before turning towards Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"It's been about 5 years since we last met, sensei. How have you been?" she asked the older lady, a small barely visible smile on her lips. Ryuuzaki-sensei recognized her small smile almost instantly. She knew that there was only one girl who had the same indifferent attitude and the same potential to keep growing as Ryoma had. Before saying anything to the girl, she looked her over and noticing the male uniform on her, nodded, "It's good to see you again, Kage. I have been fine, just as you seem to have been."

She gave a small smile and nodded before saying, "I wish to become the assistant coach of the team, Sensei." At Ryuuzaki-sensei's look, she gave a small smirk and replied, "Yes, just like I wanted to help guide the others 5 years ago before I was informed that I couldn't stay here. I wish to finish what I started then, now, if you allow me."

"I see" murmured Ryuuzaki-sensei, as she looked over the team regulars who were present on the courts. As she did, all she could think of was, _'Even disguised as a boy, Kagome-chan is sure to attract attention' _she glanced at the girl, dressed as a boy, before turning to look at the boys who were looking at them eagerly. Looking at the vice-captain of the team, she saw the side-glances he was giving the girl and realized, _'It almost seems as though Takamura realized that she's actually a girl and seems to be developing feelings for her. Hmm… Interesting…. He has always been sharp, ever since he got here last year.'_

She turned to look at Kagome, who was looking among the club members with a scrutinizing gaze, _'But too bad for him some of his senpais already have their eyes set on her. After all, with them knowing her longer, considering that her cousin is in the same year as them, they have a better chance at being with her… hmmm…'_

She snapped out of her thoughts when Kagome turned to look at her in question, an elegant eyebrow raised. She gave a smile to the girl, dressed as a boy and nodded, "It would be interesting having you as the assistant coach of our team, Kage. Have you talked to Echizen yet?" she asked the raven-haired girl

Kagome smirked before turning to the entrance to the courts when Ryoma's voice reached them. "Yes, sensei. I have met him before. Since Eiji and the rest of the senpai-tachi seem so fond of him, I would like to request him as our team assistant coach and manager as well." He said, walking over to them, having changed into the Seigaku tennis team uniform and holding his racket in his right hand. Neither of the females missed that he took extra care to mention her as a boy, and Ryuuzaki-sensei realized that Ryoma has spoken quite a bit in the morning itself. After all, he was known to not speak much and keep to himself, much like Tezuka used to.

Ryuuzaki-sensei thought about it for a moment while Kagome turned to look at Ryoma. Walking over to him so that they were about a foot apart, she asked the 'Prince of tennis' in a quiet voice, "Is there anyone you suspect, Ryoma-kun? Do you know anyone who could be doing all this to Eiji? Destroying his homework, troubling him?"

Ryoma gave a small nod before they both turned to look at Ryuuzaki-sensei when she said, "Fine. I'll talk to the Principal about this and tell you by the evening. Do you, at least, have your papers, Kage? I'll need to give them to the Principal. I'll even ask him if you can be a part of the team." Kagome smirked in reply before nodding. She placed her bag on the ground, kneeling down on one knee before unzipping her bag and searching through it for her papers. Fuji had given them to her the previous night, having asked Ryoma for them a while back. She smirked to herself as she went through the papers. The 'Tensai' really was something. It seems they knew that she would try to be in the team, so Tezuka and Fuji together had asked Ryoma for the papers for her beforehand. She'll have to remember to thank them when she meets them next.

After making sure that everything was alright, she zipped her bag up again, picked it up in one hand and stood up. She, unconsciously, closed her eyes and flicked her head to the side to get the hair, that was going in her eyes, away from her face, making the boys, who were looking at her, feel their heartbeats increase, while some of the girls from the regulars' fan-clubs swooned at the elegance of the one simple act.

Opening her eyes, she raised an eyebrow in the direction of the swooning girls and the staring boys before rolling her eyes and turning back to Ryoma and Ryuuzaki-sensei. She handed the papers to them and once Ryoma had gone through them; Ryuuzaki-sensei did so as well. She nodded her head in acceptance, "Everything seems to be in order. However, I would like to see how much you've improved in these five years, Kage. Maybe you can play a game against someone during evening practice."

Kagome gave a small nod before saying, "I wouldn't mind, sensei. It'll be good warm-up and maybe these boys will get to see my potential as well. Though I don't think I'll show them all my potential yet. I wonder what they'll think as I reveal more and more of my skill to them" she smirked, and Ryoma and Ryuuzaki-sensei were briefly reminded of Fuji.

"Well, the Principal's rather busy today after the classes start, so I think it's better if I show him your papers and discus about this matter with him now itself." Kagome and Ryoma looked at her and Kagome gave a nod and smirk. Ryuuzaki-sensei turned to Ryoma and replied, "I'll leave the practice to you, Echizen. You know what to do." Ryoma gave a firm nod before she turned back to look at Kagome, "As for what you want to do, Kage. Well, it's up to you. I'm afraid I can't let you help coach them today morning. Maybe in the evening you can coach them, but now…"

Kagome smirked lightly, her version of a small smile since she didn't want to show the other team members her smile for now, and gave a nod. "I think I'll sit here on a nearby bench and observe these boys." Ryuuzaki-sensei, knowing what she was planning on doing, smiled while Ryoma raised an eyebrow in question, but decided to let it go.

Ryuuzaki-sensei gave a nod and after a look around at the club members, she left towards the school. As Ryoma headed to start with practice, Kagome walked over to sit at the nearby bench.

'_This is sure to be an interesting morning. Now, I wonder what their skills are, will they prove themselves worthy of being my friends... Well, only time will tell.'_ With that thought, she smirked and continued watching in interest as the team started with practice.

_**Hey people, this is the end of this chappy... Hope you liked it... Please ignore any mistakes I've made... and sorry for the late update and short chapter! Oh! and i've put up a new poll. please vote...**_

_**The one bothering Eiji was almost revealed... Some of the plans will be taking place and bad things will start happening to the girl troubling Eiji in the next chappy... I know I was going to start with the plans in this chappy, but please wait and you won't be disappointed. Please read and review if you have the time... :)**_

_**~*~Ani-chan~*~**_


	5. First day Part 2

**A/N: Well, I don't know the name of the teachers, so I'll be making my own names. If anyone knows the names of the teachers please tell me so that I can change it. And please read and review… Enjoy!**

_**Pairings: **_

_**Kage (Kagome) and Tezuka and Fuji and Yukimura**_

_**Ryoma and Eiji (Neko Pair)**_

_**Slight Inui and Kaidoh (Emerald Pair)**_

_**Slight Atobe and Sanada (Tango Pair)**_

_**One-sided feelings for Kagome from some others**_

_**Slight other BoyxBoy pairings: Dirty pair (GakutoYuushi), Sweet Pair (BuntaJirou), Platinum Pair (MasaharuHiroshi), Silver Pair (RyouChoutarou), and Kinky Pair (RenjiAkaya)**_

Warning: BL (hugging, slight kissing, nothing intense), Fuji and Kagome's actions, OOCness, Kagome Harem, Fuji, Tezuka and Yukimura will love Kagome as well as each other... this isn't a oneshot.. SAKUNO BASHING... SO IF YOU LIKE SAKUNO KEEP OUT...

Disclaimer: Me no own…. Me own only the plot and OCs I use in this fic…

Dedicated to: Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome (also called Demonic kunoichiKagi)

Hope you like this Kagi-chan :)

**(Description of characters will be given as they are introduced. Pictures of how they look will be in my 'Facebook' photos. Links on profile)**

Chapter 5: First day... Part 2

The sound of skin meeting skin in a slap was heard from within the tennis courts of Seishun Gakuen. Everyone in the said courts gasped as the face of the one who had been slapped was pushed to the side, a slight pink bruise forming on their cheek. The one who slapped them was standing there; glaring at the person, hand still raised in the air.

Ryuuzaki-sensei looked shocked at what had happened and said, "Sakuno-chan… you…" She watched as her grand-daughter looked at the raven-haired girl dressed as a boy with anger as she panted. She still could not believe that her grand-daughter had slapped Kagome or Kage as she was called. Kage had done nothing to earn the slap; she had talked to everyone in the same way as she always did- with indifference.

Kagome, on the other hand was shocked that this stupid girl had dared to slap her. No-one had ever slapped her like this, _**ever**_ in her life. **No-one** had the guts to do so, nor did she do such things to others. Eyes wide, face still pushed to the side, she recalled what had happened.

_**Flashback**_

Morning practice had continued as Ryuuzaki-sensei went to talk to the Principal. The only change was that the tennis club members, apart from Ryoma, kept glancing at the one who in their eyes was a 'boy'. Ryoma had been playing a practice match against one of the younger club members and was winning 4-0 in no time at all.

As Kagome sat observing the boys she would soon be helping to coach, her sharp sapphire eyes noted every move the boys were making. She noticed their weaknesses and strengths and mentally started to make plans on how to help them improve. Even as she observed them, her eyes remained emotionless and her face stoic with her arms crossed across her chest.

Soon enough, she thought of trying out a new shot, making her pull out the sketch book she always kept in her bag. The had various sketches in this book- of her friends, her cousins, her uncle and aunt, some sketches of a person positioning for new shots she had thought about, her team from the school she was in before, and a few other things related to nature.

She wouldn't admit that she was good at drawing, sketching and things related to that, but she would admit that it was a hobby of hers. She was almost a perfectionist in things which she was passionate about such as sketching, painting, drawing, tennis and caring for her friends. She opened her book to a new page and pulled out a pencil from a side zip of her bag before looking at the blank page. Placing the end of the pencil on her lower lip, she thought about what she wanted to draw exactly and nodded to herself.

Determined, she placed her pencil to her paper and started drawing the outline of a person holding a racket in one hand. As she continued drawing, she missed the curious glances that were being directed at her. Ryoma, wondering why the noise around the courts had lessened, looked at everyone and frowned at the way the others were looking at his Eiji's cousin.

"Continue with practice, or you all will be running laps for slacking off" he said, his voice stern as he looked around at the others. The other boys, not wanting to run those laps, continued with practice, though they didn't stop glancing at the girl dressed as a boy, who sat on a bench at the side of the courts.

Satisfied when the others turned to continue with practice, Ryoma walked over towards his new friend, wondering what she was doing. He stood next to where she sat, oblivious to her company, and looked at what she was drawing from over her shoulder. His eyes widened ever-so-slightly as he looked at the four drawings she had made, having divided her page into four parts, each depicting a different position, all leading to one shot.

The first had the figure pulling their racket back almost till as far as it could go behind them, the other hand rising, as the legs were a foot apart, the right in front of the left. The second had the figure lifting their other arm until it was at shoulder-height, as the racket was being brought forward and was closer to the body line. The ball was shown about five feet away from the figure, ascending from waist height and headed towards a point above the figure's head. The figure's legs were bent ever so slightly at the knees as though they were preparing to jump. The third had the racket being brought to the front in a sweeping motion as the figure was shown to jump a little from where they stood, catching the ball in the strings of the racket.

The fourth and final drawing which she was working on was bigger than the other three. The figure had landed onto its legs, knees a bit bent for balance as the ball flew over the net and bounced on the other side before bouncing out of the other person's reach. She was just showing the path of the ball with light lines as he looked over all the intricate details she had put on her drawings. He could understand what she was planning even with just looking at the drawings she had made. He watched as she finished drawing the ball's path and wrote at the top of the page-

**Name: Flying boomerang**

**Status: Not tried yet**

She looked over the drawing, making little corrections here and there as and when she found any mistakes. Finally done, she looked up and was a bit shocked, though she hid it very well, when she saw Ryoma standing there, looking over her drawings. Knowing a second opinion would be very helpful, she held out the sketch book to the hazel-eyed Captain and watched as he took the book before going through it, as though memorizing what she had drawn.

He turned his eyes to look at her and smirked, "Interesting shot, Kage. Worth a try." Kagome nodded at him and returned his smirk before standing up and saying, "I would like you to help me by trying this out some time." She looked at him and continued, "I'm not asking you to try it out today, however, when we both have time, I would like to see if this shot will be successful." She turned back to look at the regulars before saying, "It is still in the trail state, so I wish to be sure of what will be the result. This one" she pointed to the fourth drawing, "is what is most probable, however, I would still like to try this out."

She turned back to look at him as he 'hn'ed, "Tch... Fine. It seems to be an interesting shot as it is. So I am willing to help you in this Kage." Kagome gave a nod to him and looked to the right when she saw the same brown and green blur as before, looking around the courts. When the girl's eyes landed to Ryoma, she saw the sinister gleam in the girl's eyes as an evil smile full of longing curved the girl's lips.

Her eyes narrowed to sapphire blue slits as she thought to herself, _'If I were to judge, I would think SHE was the one troubling Eiji.'_ Turning to Ryoma though her eyes remained on the girl, she murmured softly enough for him to hear, "Do you know who she is?" The hazel-eyed boy turned to look at who she was glancing at and smirked.

"She is the one I suspect. Che... She's been after me since the day I arrived. She even made me get lost when I first arrived here and it was because of her that I had to default my match." He glared at the girl, who apparently had seen Kagome, dressed as a boy, with Ryoma and was glaring at her with all she was worth.

Kagome smirked, "She seems to like you a lot, huh? Heh… This will be fun. I will make her pay." She said, smiling sadistically, reminding Ryoma of his honey-haired senpai, though her words made him smirk as well. He glanced at the girl, who he knew was Ryuuzaki-sensei's grand-daughter but couldn't remember the name of, and his smirk widened. This stupid girl had dared to harm and trouble his Eiji. As long as she was taught a lesson, he was ready to support Kagome in whatever plan she had.

Before they could say anything else, they heard the bell for the end of morning practice ring. Kagome turned to look at her cousin's boyfriend and held out her hand for the book, which he glanced at one more time before handing over. Putting the book and pencil back in her bag, she zipped up her bag and said, "Well, Ryoma-kun, I need to go to the office to get my schedule, so I guess I will meet you later." Ryoma gave a nod to the girl, dressed as a boy, before giving a small smirk-like smile.

They nodded to each other before separating ways so that Ryoma could dismiss the others and change before heading to class as Kagome headed to the Principal's office to get her schedule from the Principal's secretary.

Twenty minutes later found Kagome heading towards her English class, her irritated expression easily hid by her stoic expression. Those who didn't know a thing about her, or weren't like her wouldn't know the difference in her expression. Reaching her class, thanks to the tour of the school her cousin had given her all those years ago; she gave a small inaudible sigh before knocking on the door. At the sound of a man saying, "Come in" she schooled her expression to the same indifferent expression as always and opened the door.

Ignoring the looks she was receiving, especially the girls who were ogling her, and swooning over her, considering that they thought she was a he, she headed to where the teacher stood, in the process of taking roll call. The teacher himself was staring at her in confused curiosity. "Yes?" he asked, his stern voice quivering slightly as her emotionless eyes. He composed himself when she raised an eyebrow in question, holding out her schedule.

He went through it and signed it before handing it back to her. He then turned to write her name on the board before turning to look at the class and saying, "This is Kage Higurashi." He looked at Kagome waiting for her to introduce 'himself' but only got the girl, dressed as a boy, to turn her emotionless eyes to look around at the class. The swooning and squeals of the girls in the class was beginning to irritate her but she managed to compose herself, before bowing slightly and saying, "Kage Higurashi. Nice to meet you."

She looked around for a free seat and seeing as the only free seat available was between Ryoma and a window, she hid a smirk. Not waiting for the teacher to say anything else, she gave him a quick bow and headed to her seat. Feeling someone's glare directed at her, she turned to look at the person, who turned out to be the girl from that morning.

Rolling her eyes openly, she made her way to her seat, smirking at Ryoma as she sat down. The whole day pretty much went by the same way... well, until the evening that is. During lunch, Ryoma had taken her to his hideout- the roof of the main building where she told him all about the guy who had been after her since seven years. Even as he heard her, Ryoma could feel anger towards the boy who had been following his Eiji's cousin for all these years. He now knew what had actually caught his senpais' hearts- her personal way of caring for others, her well-hidden kindness and her beauty were some of the reasons. However, he was sure that she was a very good tennis player as well. While there, she had also told the hazel-eyed boy what she had planned to do to make the girl, who was bothering her cousin, pay.

Evening practice was going on when it happened. Ryuuzaki-sensei and Ryoma had just started with evening practice, as Kagome stood next to them, looking at the regulars as they ran their laps when she saw the same girl there, just at the sidelines of the courts. Sensing her glare yet again, she nearly growled but held it in, biting her lip in the process.

Deciding to ignore it for now, she turned to look at Ryoma and Ryuuzaki-sensei when she heard her call her 'boy' name, "Kage?" "Yes?" she asked, looking at Ryuuzaki-sensei as she raised an eyebrow in question.

"I talked to the Principal about you this morning, and he agreed that you can be the assistant coach and manager for the team." Kagome blinked at the lingering 'but' in her sentence. Ryuuzaki-sensei sighed before continuing, "However, about you being a part of the team… well," she sighed softly yet again before finishing, "The Principal has said that the Kantou tournament is just around the corner, and doing a rematch for you is not fair at this point. Therefore, you must wait until the tournament ends before the ranking matches are held."

Kagome smirked, "That's fine, sensei. As long as I get to play sometime soon, I'm fine with it. Besides," she looked around at all the club members before her smirk widened, "being able to help coach these boys will more than make up for the delay." Seeing the girl from before entering the courts made her smirk. Glancing at Ryoma, silently telling him to play along, she finished, "Also, I'll get to spend some more time with Ryoma. That way we can get to know each other more." She said to Ryuuzaki-sensei. Ryuuzaki-sensei smiled, knowing that Kage was only talking about getting to know Ryoma as a friend and as her cousin's boyfriend.

That was when the girl stopped in front of Kagome, having heard what she had said which increased her anger and jealousy. As Kagome smirked at her, the girl said, "Keep away from my prince."

Kagome raised a curious eyebrow before asking, "And what if I don't?" Before she knew what had happened, the girl's hand connected with her right cheek and her face was snapped to the left side on impact.

_**Flashback ends**_

Anger was what entered her sapphire gaze as she looked at the girl. The girl, now known as Sakuno, winced back a bit at her glare before she composed herself and stood straighter. Before she could say anything else, a boy, who Kagome recognized as one of the regulars and who reminded her of Oishi, ran over towards her and started looking at her injury. Ryoma, after looking at the slight pinkish bruise, knew that when the others would come to pick them up after practice, they all were sure to be very angry. And he could clearly understand why. He looked at the boy who had run over to her, and said, "Take care of him, Minami."

The boy with soft brown hair and gentle purple eyes gave a nod to their Captain and immediately ran off to get the first aid kit from their locker rooms. As he did, Ryoma turned to look at the girl who had slapped his Eiji's cousin. "Was there any reason that you did that, Ryuuzaki?"

Sakuno looked at her prince and gave a smile that she, apparently, thought was seductive. Walking over to Ryoma, she was about to touch him, ignoring his glare when Ryuuzaki-sensei said, "Kage did nothing to you, Sakuno. Why did you slap him for no reason?" Sakuno, only just realizing that her grandmother had been there the whole time, looked shocked before she replied, "He was trying to steal Ryoma-kun away from me, Granma. I had to…" Before she could finish, however, Ryuuzaki-sensei looked at her grand-daughter in anger and disappointment.

"Kage did nothing of the sort, Sakuno. Besides, Echizen is already dating someone else, so why would he try anything of the sort, not to mention on his first day at this school?" Before Sakuno could reply, Ryuuzaki-sensei glared at her and said, "I don't want to hear anything, Sakuno. I want you to apologize to Kage right this minute, young lady."

Sakuno looked at her grandmother, shocked that she wasn't taking her side and preferred to side with the new 'boy' instead. Growling softly, yet refusing to apologize, she ran off towards where her team practice was going on. Ryuuzaki-sensei sighed in disappointment before turning to look at Kagome or Kage, only to see Minami holding a first aid kit, while trying to put an ice pack on Kagome's cheek. Though every time he tried, she would pull away and murmur, "I'm fine, I'm fine. I don't need it."

She was surprised to see that all the other regulars were standing around her by then and was shocked at how they all seemed a bit worried for the girl. Ryuuzaki-sensei sighed a bit before saying, "I'm sorry about my grand-daughter, Kage." Kagome looked at the older lady and gave a small nod in acceptance of the apology but still replied, "You need not apologize, Sensei."

Ryuuzaki-sensei gave a small nod and seeing as it will probably be difficult for the team to continue practice, she gave another small sigh before saying, "Alright then. Practice dismissed." At the confused look the boys were shooting her, she replied, "we'll continue with practice tomorrow morning, considering the circumstances."

The boys nodded and just to make sure they all don't slack off, Ryoma said, "Take fifty laps around the courts and then you all can leave." The boys groaned but did as ordered while the regulars introduced themselves to Kagome to which, all she replied with was a soft, 'Hn', making the girls standing around the courts squeal and swoon.

Finally after a few minutes, Kagome sighed and said, "I'm fine. While you change, I'll just wash my face. I'll be fine. Che…"

Finally, they all agreed and gave their nods before finishing their laps. As they did, Kagome headed to the water fountains to wash her face a bit, the others finished with their laps and then went to change. Washing and drying her face with the hand towel she always carried in her bag, she placed the towel back before picking her bag up and heading towards the locker rooms to meet up with Ryoma so that they can head towards the high school section of their school together.

As she waited for Ryoma outside the boys' locker rooms, she thought to herself, placing her hand over her cheek, _'You just wait, Sakuno Ryuuzaki. Today was just the start of my revenge on you for all the trouble you've made my Eiji go through. I'm not going to forgive you for all you've done to Eiji. Just you wait.'_

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Ryoma stepped out of the locker rooms, followed by the other regulars and club members. Bidding goodbye to the others, the two headed towards the High School section of their school, which was located just down the road.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~End Chapter~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Hey people, this is the end of this chappy... Hope you liked it... Please ignore any mistakes I've made…**_

_**I've made this chapter slightly longer so as to compensate for three occasions:**_

_**-As a late Christmas update**_

_**-Since I couldn't put up anything for Ryoma's birthday**_

_**-As a New Year's update… So wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**The next Chapter: Eiji's anger and Kagome's revenge**_

_**More troubles are in store for Sakuno, the one who has been troubling Eiji, so please be patient and I will try to update as soon as I can... Please read and review if you have the time... :)**_

_**~*~Ani-chan~*~**_


	6. Eiji's anger, Kagome's revenge

**A/N: Important Info.. plzz read! Kagome meets Kentako a year after she meets the Seigaku boys. When they **_**(the Seigaku boys)**_** met her, she was 10 and they 12 **_**(So, they were 1**__**st**__** year Junior High students and she was in Elementary)**_**. And please read and review… Enjoy!**

**P.S.: I'll use Kage and Kagome randomly in sentences when I'm talking about her, ne? *grins* **

_**Pairings: **_

_**Kage (Kagome) and Tezuka and Fuji and Yukimura**_

_**Ryoma and Eiji (Neko Pair)**_

_**Slight Inui and Kaidoh (Emerald Pair)**_

_**Slight Atobe and Sanada (Tango Pair)**_

_**One-sided feelings for Kagome from some others (especially OCs) **_

_**Slight other BoyxBoy pairings: Dirty pair (GakutoYuushi), Sweet Pair (BuntaJirou), Platinum Pair (MasaharuHiroshi), Silver Pair (RyouChoutarou), and Kinky Pair (RenjiAkaya)**_

Warning: BL (hugging, slight kissing, nothing intense), Fuji and Kagome's actions, OOCness, Kagome Harem, Fuji, Tezuka and Yukimura will love Kagome as well as each other... this isn't a oneshot.. SAKUNO BASHING... SO IF YOU LIKE SAKUNO KEEP OUT...

Disclaimer: I only the plot and OCs I use in this fic…

Dedicated to: Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome (also called Demonic kunoichiKagi)

Hope you like this Kagi-chan :)

**(Description of characters will be given as they are introduced. Pictures of how they look will be in my 'Facebook' photos. Links on profile)**

**On the phone: **

"Yo"- Kage speaking

_**"Yo" - The other person speaking**_

Chapter 6: Eiji's anger and Kagome's revenge

As the two Junior High third years were making their way towards their school's High School section, both seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Kagome's thoughts were focused on what to do to make sure that the idiotic girl, who had slapped her, would pay even more. She wasn't usually seeking revenge for what people do to her; however, the girl had crossed the line by slapping her. She was angry at the girl for troubling her cousin as it is, and now this.

Ryoma, on the other hand, was wondering why in the world Ryuuzaki-sensei's grand-daughter had slapped Kage because the reason she gave did not make sense to him. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and could still see the slight pink bruise on her cheek. He knew that she was trying to put up a brave front, not showing if the bruise was hurting her or not, though somehow he knew that it was hurting her. He knew that the others would be very angry when they see the bruise and he could understand why.

Both of them were snapped out of their thoughts when they reached the High School section of their school. Entering the courts, having followed the sound of tennis balls being hit when they had reached the gates, they looked around at their senpais who were practicing along with a bunch of other boys, who all looked very skilled.

Eiji, who was the first one to see them,smiled and waved as soon as he had finished playing his match, however, his smile fell when he caught sight of the bruise on his cousin's face. Dropping his racket, which made everyone turn to look at him, he ran to where they were standing. Reaching them, he took Kagome's chin between his thumb and index finger and turned her face, looking at the bruise carefully to try and assess it better.

His eyes hardened at the sight of the bruise and he asked both of them, "What happened?" By that time, the others had also reached them, having finished their games as well, and were looking at the bruise. Oishi, being the mother hen of the team, instantly ran over to where the locker rooms were and brought out a first aid kit.

Pulling the cross-dressing girl to sit down on a nearby bench, he pulled out an ice pack and started to gently dab it over the bruise. Luckily it wasn't too bad, and would be fine by the next morning. As he did, Eiji walked over to sit on Kagome's other side, asking, "Who did this, Kage?" His voice was serious, and she knew she couldn't evade the question. Letting Kagome be, Ryoma was the one who answered. He told them about who it seemed was the one troubling Eiji and also said that the same girl was the one who slapped Kagome.

As he said this, he looked around at the others and found he was right. Their eyes had hardened in anger and slight frowns were pulling their faces. "Aa… Ryuuzaki-sensei's grand-daughter, ka?" came Fuji's voice. Ryoma turned to look at his honey-haired senpai, only to see that his aqua orbs were on Kagome, looking at her with worry.

"How bad is it, Oishi?" asked Tezuka, who was looking at Kagome's bruise as well. Oishi gave a smile and said, "It's not that bad. It should be fine by tomorrow morning." The boys sighed with relief before turning to look behind them when they heard their team Captain's voice say, "You know these third years, I see."

The Captain of their team, a kind yet stern third year High School student, with short dark blue hair and soft blue-grey eyes, looked at them all before his eyes landed on Kagome and widened. "Kage" he murmured, stepping towards her.

Kagome's attention turned from her cousin, whose hand she was holding, trying to help him calm down his anger, to the older boy before her eyes widened, "Kentako-san" She gave the older boy a small smile, and nodded her head, "How have you been? It's been what…. Four years since we met last?" she asked, thinking back a bit as she looked at the older boy.

The boy gave her a smile and nodded before saying, "You haven't changed much, have you? Just as beautiful as you used to be when we last met, and I'm sure much more skilled." Kagome's cheeks flushed lightly which soon subsided as she smirked, "Not much I guess. Though you don't seem to have changed much either. So how is Miyuki-san?"

The older boy smiled and gave another nod, before raising his left hand and showing her the platinum band on his ring finger, "We're engaged now. We've decided to get married in the next three years." Kagome's eyes widened, "Wow! Congratulations. You must be so happy." She said, smiling.

Their talk was interrupted by Eiji when he said, "You both know each other?" The two looked at the others, who were all giving them clueless looks, all of them wondering how they knew each other. When Kagome's cheeks had flushed as their team captain had praised her, three specific boys had given a negative reaction- Eiji glared lightly, Fuji's eyes, which were open as it is, snapped to give a hard look to their senpai and Tezuka's eyes narrowed. However, when they heard that their captain was already engaged, all three calmed down. Even if Kentako did notice, he gave no indication that he had.

They gave a synchronized nod before Kagome explained, "He used to study in the Junior high I wanted to join when I was in my last year of Elementary school. I used to go to watch them practice every day after my school ended. I used to stand at the fence, looking at them play games against each other. Since I wasn't allowed to play tennis considering that it was a 'boy's' game, it was all I could do." As she said '_**boy's**_' in quotes using her fingers, the boys rolled their eyes at the people's old-fashioned thinking

It was Kentako who continued, "Well, every day I used to notice this cute girl standing there, watching us play. It was about a month after she started coming to watch us that I decided to approach her. Since she seemed so alone and longing to play tennis, I thought that teaching her would be no problem."

_**Flashback (4 years ago): (Kentako is 14, Kagome is 11)**_

_A younger Kentako approached an even younger Kagome a month after he had noticed her looking at them all playing tennis. He was surprised at how emotionless her eyes were. They seem to hold nothing but surprisingly betrayed the passion for the game she was currently watching being played. _

"_Excuse me!" He said, a small smile curving his lips, though his tone revealed his curiosity. Kagome turned to look at the older boy, not saying anything, but raised an eyebrow in question. _

"_I've been noticing that you have been coming to watch us practice every day since the last month. If you want, you can spend time with us while we practice, and I can teach you some tennis." He offered, smiling lightly at the girl, hoping that she would agree. She murmured something in reply, though it was too soft for him to hear. _

"_I beg your pardon!" he asked, looking at the girl with an eyebrow raised. Kagome sighed softly before turning to look at the practicing boys again, "I already know how to play tennis. But thank you, all the same."_

_Kentako raised an eyebrow in surprise, "You do? How about you play a game with me?" His suggestion made her turn to look at him in question. He smiled and continued, "A one-set match. If you win I can ask the Coach to allow you to practice with us every evening, after your classes end. If I win, you can help me practice after our evening practice ends. So it's a win-win situation for you either way."_

_Kagome thought about it for a few minutes before nodding her head, a small smile on her lips. Kentako smiled and nodded, "Follow me, then… I'm Kentako Sukimori, the captain of this team." He said, signaling to the boys practicing in the courts. "May I know your name?"_

"_Kagome Higurashi. But call me Kage," came her soft reply. He raised an eyebrow, but nodded all the same, deciding not to press the matter. "Come on, then Kage. Let us see how good of a tennis player you are." _

_She smirked in reply before nodding, "You'll be surprised" she murmured softly. When she entered the courts behind their captain, the boys from the team snickered and asked Kentako who she was. All Kentako did was smile and reply, "She will most probably be joining us during practice from now on." Then, turning to one of his companions, he said, "Mikono-kun. Go call the Coach, I want him to see this."_

_The boy, known as Mikono, nodded and ran off to do as asked. As he went to get the coach of their team, the two on the court started preparing for their match. It took a few minutes for the Coach to come to the courts along with Mikono. When they appeared, they were greeted with Kentako and Kagome already on the court. The boys all around them were shouting stuff like, "Go easy on the kid, buchou", "Better give up before you lose, kid" or "Don't beat her too bad buchou"_

_When the match started, they all were forced to shut up as they watched the game being played between the two. By the end of a half hour, both were sweating quite hard, and even though Kentako was winning with a score of 5-4 (30-15), no one could deny how good Kagome was. She had managed to keep up with him during more than half the game and even though she was losing to their captain, which was very much expected, she was lasting longer than anyone else had. Not even the regulars lasted this long._

_The match ended soon after that, and all the club members could do was watch in silent surprise when the two panting and sweating people on the court walked over to the net and shook hands. "You play really well, Kage. May I know how you learnt to play so well?" _

_She smirked in reply and said, "I've always been interested in tennis. My cousin and friends have always seen my interest and taught me how to play it a year and a half ago, is all." She shrugged like it was nothing._

_Kentako's eyes widened in surprise, "Were you this good when you started playing tennis, Kage?" he asked. Kagome raised an eyebrow in question, "Huh? Of course not Kentako-san. It took quite a bit of practice and games played against them all to improve, though I don't think I'm even close to the level they are at. And considering I just lost to you as well, apart from the fact that you seem to be close to their level, at their level rather, I guess I need to improve even more." She said to herself, and then shook her head. _

_At that particular moment, Kagome's phone rang and she walked over to the where she had placed her bag. They all watched as she unzipped her bag, pulled out a black phone and flipped it open to see who had called her. _

_Placing the cell phone to her ear, she talked to the person on the line for a few minutes before bidding them bye and flipping the phone closed after pulling it away from her ear. Placing her racket back in her bag, phone still in hand, she zipped it back up again before lifting it to her shoulder. Turning to Kentako, she ran her eyes over the other boys and the coach before looking at the elder boy again._

"_Well, I must be going now, Kentako-san. I will be here again tomorrow evening. We can discuss everything then." With that and a nod, she turned to walk out of the courts. At the entrance, she gave a backward wave, saying "Ja ne", before walking off towards the gate of the school._

_**Flashback ends**_

"Ah, I see. So that's how you know our Kage here." Fuji said, his eyes closed and his usual smile on his lips. He turned to look at the girl he adored and his smile softened slightly, only noticed by Tezuka who gave a small nod; Inui, who smirked, since he knew about the Tensai and former Buchou's feelings for her; and Eiji, whose eyes twinkled mischievously. All he could think about was how to get his cousin together with his best friend at least, if not with their former Buchou as well.

This time, it was Kentako's turn to look confused, "Kage, how do you know them all?" he asked, looking around at the boys, who he knew would be making up the team when he graduated at the end of the year. With the way the boys, at least the present second years, were acting towards her, he knew she was special to them.

"Ah, that... Well Kentako-san.. This cat here" she said letting go of Eiji's hand to place her hand on his cheek, "he's my cousin." Her eyes softened significantly when he leaned into her hand. "I met with the others, his team-mates, about five years ago. Ever since then, we have all been good friends."

Kentako nodded his head, smiling. "Any special reason for you being here, Kage?" he asked, now curious. Kage looked at the sky and replied, "There is a special reason, Kentako-san. However, I'm afraid I can't tell you what it is at the moment." She looked at him to see him nod in understanding.

She looked at the ground and touched her cheek in thought. _'That girl will pay. She made a big mistake by slapping me.'_ She looked up when she heard her name being called, "Aa, Eiji."

Eiji looked at her in worry, "You okay, Kage? Is it hurting, nya?" He looked at her bruise in worry. Kage shook her head at his worry and put her hand down, before clenching her fist.

"Iie, Eiji. It isn't hurting much. I'm fine, but that girl" Her eyes narrowed and murmured, loud enough for them all to hear, "She will pay. First Eiji and now me? I am not going to forgive her, ever.." The others looked at each other before Oishi, cautiously, asked, "What are you planning, Kage-chan?"

Kage looked at the sky, before an almost evil smirk covered her lips, "I am going to be her worst nightmare." She glanced at Eiji, "If she ever troubles you again, I'll wear that disgusting frilly dress, that you wanted me to wear last halloween." She smirked as Eiji's and Fuji's smile widened.

"So you're that serious, Kage?" Eiji grinned happily, unable to keep his excitement in at the thought of the girl being punished. Kage smirked and leaned back against the backrest of the bench before chuckling darkly. "She will regret the day she met me. If she doesn't apologize to you before the end of the year, you can make me wear anything for a week and I won't say a thing."

What she didn't see was the angry look that Eiji wore, which were reflected upon a few more of the boys' faces, which made Kentako look at them all in confusion and slight fear, _**'**__Damn, the look on Kage's face is scary, as scary as the look on Kikumaru and the other boys' faces. I wonder what happened that made them this angry. Does it have anything to do with the way Kikumaru's homework was thrown in the fountain a few days ago? And what is that bruise on Kage's face..? I feel sorry for whoever crossed paths with Kage bringing her to this state' _He sweatdropped anime-style and went back to supervising practice, deciding to ask Kage about this 'plan' later.

_**Next day, morning:**_

While the Seigaku regulars practiced, Kage was busy walking around school, a cold look in her eyes, making her fanboys half want to swoon over her and half run away. She smirked, stepping into the girls' locker room. Spotting a familiar locker, she opened it and placed a dark green jar next to the jacket in the locker. Along with that, she placed a note in there as well, before walking out of the locker rooms silently.

Flipping her phone open, she leaned her back against the wall a little ways away from the locker room door, then entered a number in her contacts, before pressing the call button and placing her phone against her ear. She waited as it rang for a few minutes before smirking and saying, "Yo, Mission make her pay Phase 1 is now underway"

_**"So you started, puri~? The next phase involves me, right?" **_She heard the other person say and nodded to him, even though she knew that he would not be able to see her nod.

"Hai, and I do not want any mistakes, get that?" She asked, a smirk still on her lips. Instinctively, she knew he was smirking on his side as well

_**"Now now, 'little Kage-chan'. You know as well as anyone, that when it comes to pranks, I make no mistakes. I am not called the trickster for nothing, puri~" **_She knew he was grinning wide on the other side even as she replied, "Oi, You know better than to call me that. You know I can prank you before you even know what I have done, don't you? I'm the only one in the world who has the ability to prank you. Remember that."

She knew his grin had faded at her answer but he replied anyway, _**"Pupina~" **_She smirked and waited for him to speak but her eyes narrowed at his words,_** "And we all have heard that that girl slapped you bad, Kagome, so she won't even know what hit her when I get there"**_

"How did you know about that?" She asked, her voice cold and her eyes closing. She knew they would find out. If Niou knew about this, then there is no way the others won't know. "Look, Masaharu. Don't tell the others..."

She was cut off by a new voice saying through the device, _**"We all know, Kagome. We all are coming there after practice today. We don't care what you say. Renji said that your face has been bruised because of that incident. None of us are happy hearing that." **_She had just opened her mouth to say something when she was cut off again, _**"And before you ask, Inui-kun told Renji about this."**_

She resisted facepalming at the information but let out a slight groan, "I did not want you all to know that. You all don't need to come here. I'm fine, Seiichi.. I..."

She heard one last thing from the Rikkai former buchou before the phone was cut off,_**"We are all coming there, Kagome. Whether you like it or not. So ja ne, we'll see you, Echizen-kun and the other Seigaku lot in the evening" **_She had just opened her mouth to say something when she was answered with the tell-tale beeping of a disconnected phone call.

She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it, "They are..." She looked up when she heard footsteps stop in front of her, her eyes turning cold and her face expressionless.

Before her stood the vice-captain of the team. "What are _you_ here for, Takamura?"

_**~*~*~*~*~*~End Chapter~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**A cliffie... *grins* I wonder what's gonna happen next, don't you all? *smirks* **_

_**Woo-hoo.. So the revenge begins... And Rikkai is involved so you know it will be good.. *grins* **_

_**And Takamura is here to talk to Kage... Does anyone wonder what he wants to talk about? Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out... And I apologize for the late update.. *smiles and bows* **_

**Japanese words' meanings:**

**Iie: One of the ways of saying 'No'**

**Hai: One of the ways of saying 'Yes'**

**Ja ne: Typically means 'See you' or a way to say bye to people**

**Puri~, Pupina~ : Two of the things Niou is very fond of saying, the third being 'Piyo~'**

**I hope you liked the chapter. Please read and review.. **

_**~*~Ani-chan~*~**_


End file.
